1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gumball machines, and in particular, to a gumball machine that produces lights and sound effects when a gumball is dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gumball machines have been popular novelty items for a long time. Children and adults alike have enjoyed dispensing a gumball from a spherical transparent container. Some gumball machines have even been provided with tracks along which the gumball can travel while being dispensed.